


Under One Roof

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: You are friends with Hoseok and Minhyuk since you were little. Now you three have to go to the city for education, your parents decided that you three live under one roof.





	Under One Roof

You, Minhyuk and Hoseok are friends ever since the three of you were born because your parents' were best friends too. The three of you were also only child each of your family so your mothers thought of treating you all like siblings. So basically, you all grew up together. Now that you're all already on college and have to move to Seoul for a better education, you all lived in one roof.

While away from your parents, only you guys are to watch over at each other. Minhyuk was your bubbly oppa but responsible while Hoseok was your happy-go-lucky oppa who always break the house rules. But even though the two are like angel and devil, they both care for you. Your parents would get mad at them after all if something happened to you.

Lately, Hoseok's been coming home late pass the curfew time. Minhyuk would wait for him at the living room while you just sit by the kitchen and listen to the scolding he'd give to your other oppa once he gets home. You wondered what was he up to but you didn't bother to ask him.

One night, you all three had ramyeon for dinner. Minhyuk prepared it for compensation after scolding Hoseok yesterday. "Hoseok-ah, here. It's special ramyeon than I prepared for you. Better eat it up because I poured my effort and love for you while making it~" he said as he give him a bowl of ramyeon different from ours.

"Ya Min-oppa! How about me? Ain't I getting one too?" You pouted at him with puppy eyes.

"Next time Y/N. Next time." He answered smiling widely then resuming on serving ramyeon this time to me.

"But I want your special ramyeon too tonight!!" You whined then looked at Hoseok who's already slurping his bowl of noodles

"Ahh no, no, no. I won't be giving you some Y/N. He said its mine and mine alone." Hoseok teased you and sips the soup loudly then he coughed after doing that.

"That's what you get for not sharing!" You stick your tongue out while laughing at his karma.

"Ah shut up shut up shut up already and eat up your food. The last one to finish his bowl will do the dishes." Minhyuk said and started slurping his ramyeon too.

Knowing that the two have big appetite and strong jaws to chew, you immediately ate your ramyeon too in fear of being left behind. You didn't want to wash the dishes, not this time.

As you predicted, you were the last one to finish yours. "Y/N has to do the dishes!!" Minhyuk announced obviously.

"Ya!! You two are unfair! You know that I'm a slow eater!" You protested as Minhyuk celebrated on the dining room doing his victory dance.

"I'm not involved though! It was Minhyuk's idea." Hoseok defends himself. You stare at Minhyuk who's smiling widely obviously happy.

"It's on our house rules too. So just wash the dishes now. You won't break the rules Y/N right? Will you?" He asked you teasingly then laughed hysterically as he won the arguement.

So you really had no choice but to do the dishes. You stood up and took the dishes to the sink in the kitchen. You turned the faucet on and the water started running but you haven't started washing yet. You opened your left palm and stared at the bandaid pasted there. You're worrying how to wash the dishes without getting your wound wet. You guys haven't went to the department store yet to replace the broken cleaning rubber gloves.

"Ah Y/N what are you doing!?" Hoseok yelled from the door and you realized that the water is already spilling. You quickly closed the faucet and unluckily your wound got wet. Hoseok went over your place.

"Ahh no. Now it's already soaked. I don't have any extra bandaids now." You told yourself as you remove the wet bandaid.

"I have some in my room, I'll get you some." Hoseok ran upstairs quickly and he returned to you in no time.

He pulled you to the island, kitchen table rather, and you two sat on the chairs. He placed his first aid kit on the table, opened it and took out its contents.

"Give me your hand and open it." Hoseok ordered so you obliged. He dried your hand first with a clean towel then sterilized your wound. The alcohol stings your wound so you bit your lower lip to endure it. He noticed you so he treated it more gently this time.

After damping some alcohol on your wound, he took out the bandaid. Hoseok bit the corner and teared it open then spits out the little trash. He placed the bandaid on your wound gently and softly to ensure you won't get hurt during the process. "There, all done!" He smiled and looked at you.

"Thank you oppa." You blushed a bit not knowing why.

"Anyway, where did you get that? You should be careful you know." He scolded you softly and you laughed nervously.

"You can't do the dishes like that. Let me do it. You owe me one." He stood up and wore the kitchen apron then started washing the dishes. You just watched him do it until it's finished.

While he's wiping the dishes dry, you went over him. "Oppa, is there anyway I can do to repay you?" You asked.

Hoseok placed the last dish on the cabinet and he faced you. "Well, there is one." He smiled.

"What is it?" You asked.

He leaned closer to your ear and whispered "Come out with me tonight."

At first you turned down his request but he was being persistent so in the end, you went out with him. The two of you went clubbing to a private club he's a member in. You found out that he was hanging out here until late past the curfew time. Hoseok also told you to call him Wonho inside the club because that's his nickname there. At first, he'd take you home before the time so that Minhyuk won't rat the two of you. Yeah you kept on coming out with him clubbing all night after the night he brought you there but you're still abiding to the house rules to come home before 10pm.

But one night, you dranked too much that you were sober. You went to Wonho's table and told him that the two of you come home. He noticed that you were drunk so he carries you to his car and there you passed out trusting him that you two would go home. But little did you knew, he brought you to the motel.

When you woke up, the two of you are in bed naked. You just realized that something happened between the two of you. You took your phone to call Minhyuk but before you could do so, Hoseok slapped your hand away and you accidentally threw the phone. He pinned you down on the bed and you try to fight back but he's way too strong.

"Try to tell Minhyuk that something happened between us and you two are dead." Hoseok warned you. Before you could say anything, he dived his face down to your neck and raped you.

Minhyuk haven't found out that the two of you slept overnight in a motel because he went home to his parents to visit them and he went back in your house after a few days. You didn't dare to tell him too because you're afraid Hoseok might hurt him.

After that night, you never returned to the club again. But Hoseok still continued to fuck you up in either your room or his. You're totally suffering from him as he controls you in the house when Minhyuk's not around.

"Y/N-ah, can you get the bag of groceries from the living room?" Minhyuk asked of you while you two are in the kitchen.

"Ne Min-oppa." You answered and went to the living room to get the groceries. When you went to the center table, Hoseok suddenly hugged you from behind.

"Y/N..." He seducingly whispered to your ears softly.

"Ah, let go. Minhyuk will see us. He might get the wrong idea." I scolded him in fear that if he'd find out, we'll be beaten up.

"But I want you now.." He gave you butterfly kisses on your shoulder up to your neck.

"Wonho, stop it—"

"Wonho?" Minhyuk startled the two of you so he let go of you and you two kept each other some safe distance.

"Ah you must have misheard Minhyuk. She said.. Uh.. OpHo.. Yeah OpHo! She mixed Oppa ang Hoseok. Hahaha." He quickly explained.

"Y-Yeah Min-oppa! I said OpHo since I call you Min-oppa so I thought I should give hime a nickname too.. Hehehe.." You acted too afraid at Hoseok's glare at you. You then quickly took the bag of groceries then went to the kitchen.

Minhyuk eyed you suspiciously as you went to the kitchen. He then looked back at Hoseok as he went upstairs. He knew that he goes to the club which causes him to go home late and that his club name is Wonho. Minhyuk doubts that you know anything about it so he shrugged it off.

After a few weeks, Hoseok and you were supposed to meet your parents on the mall so you left and Minhyuk was left on home. When you two arrived home, Minhyuk was called the two of you to the living room immediately.

"What were the two of you up to recently?" he turned off the television with his jaw locked hardly. You gulped at seeing him mad.

"ANSWER ME!!" he shouts loudly and stood up from the couch looking at the two of you. You were scared at not knowing what he's mad about.

"I believe we weren't doing anything particularly bad, have we? Hoseok answered trying to calm him down

"Haven't you? So you're saying you weren't doing anything bad?" Minhyuk glared at Hoseok

"Yes..?" He answered. You started to get a bad feeling about this.

"Oh really? Then what are these?" Minhyuk threw a box of condom to the center table. You're eyes shot wide when you saw those because that was the box Hoseok left on your cabinet. You and Hoseok went silent at the sight of those.

"I found these on Y/N's cabinet. What are these doing there?" He asked obviously mad. You two were dumbfounded.

"TELL ME WHAT ARE THESE DOING THERE!!" Minhyuk shouted once again but this time louder that his veins on his neck started to show.

"I-Its uhh.." You were searching for words but he interrupted you

"Tell me I'm getting the wrong idea." Minhyuk looked to your eyes hoping you'd say so.

"I-Its.." This time Hoseok cut your words.

"Yeah! It's what you think! We fucked each other all night long! It's been a while actually." You were astonished at what he blurted out.

"Wait.. 'We'??" You faced him. "How dare you say 'we' when it's only you who is fucking between us!" You yelled at him madly.

"So what? You gonna play victim here saying I rape you and blah blah blah? Tch.. You're all just the same..." Hoseok answered back. You slapped him hardly at his face as a tear escaped from your eye.

"How could you dare do that as if women are just playthings huh? So you were doing this not only with me? Huh? Answer me!" You yelled at him as his fix his jaws.

"How dare you!!" Hoseok raised his hand to slap you and you closed your eyes waiting to land his hit but instead you received nothing. When you opened your eyes, he's already on the floor with blood on his mouth.

"You! How dare you do that to Y/N!! I never thought you'd do that to her!!" Minhyuk yelled and you realized he punched him.

"Hah! Women are all the same! Just look at her! She even let me fuck her!" You started sobbing this time.

Minhyuk had enough so he beats Hoseok up. They threw each other punches but Hoseok was the one to get the most beating. Minhyuk then grabbed your wrist and he dragged you outside. You two end up in an isolated place.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. You were surprised at him.

"I wasn't able to protect you. I should be protecting you from all kinds of harm. I just never thought he'd do that to you so I let my guard down." He explained.

"I don't even think your parents would let me court you after this." His tears fell.

"W-What do you mean?" you sobbed

"I like you Y/N. It's been ten years from now and our parents knew." He suddenly confessed.

He hugged you tightly and patted your head. "I'm sorry Y/N I wasn't able to protect you. From now on, I'll be by your side everytime so don't hesitate to lean on me." He reassured you.

"Also.. I will take care of your baby. I know Hoseok will leave you just like he did to the others." You looked up in him when he said that.

"I saw the results on your pregnancy test. It was on under your bed." He explained. You're eyes then started to well up.

"You can cry as much as you want Y/N." He hugged you tighter and placed your head on his chest. You then started crying on his clothes and he pats your back.

"I will protect you from now on, Y/N."


End file.
